Written in the Stars
by Alive to Live a Lie
Summary: Una serie de drabbels de pequeños momentos entre Cassie & Adam. Porque esta escrito en las estrellas. Serie.
1. En llamas

_Disclaimer_: Definitivamente no soy dueña de nada de esto. Todo viene de un rato de aburrimiento y mucha dosis de 'The Secret Circle' :)

* * *

><p>En llamas. Todo estaba en llamas.<p>

Comenzó con este humito que salía del tablero. Al principio pensé que era vapor o algo así. Lo sé, estúpido, me había reído de mi misa. Pero no quería reírme segundos después cuando las llamas comenzaron.

Simplemente estaban frente a mí. Me lastimaban los ojos y el humo no me dejaba ver ni respirar, lo único que podía hacer era gritar, pero nadie me escuchaba, porque estaba en mi casa, en la cocina, con mamá.

Escuchaba sus gritos y sentía su miedo. El miedo que estaba sintiendo ahora mismo, el calor.

Solo quería salir de aquí, salir de esa cocina y no escucharla sufrir.

Cuando abrí los ojos lo vi. Adam estaba afuera tratando de abrir la puerta. Estaba en el auto, de nuevo. Pero seguía en llamas y eso no me tranquilizaba en lo absoluto. Quería salir, _necesitaba_ salir. Podía sentir el humo entrando en mis pulmones y dejándome sin la capacidad de gritar, pero Adam estaba completamente concentrado en la llamas, no tenía idea de que hacía.

De pronto estaba afuera. En sus brazos. Y a pesar de que no podía respirar, mi garganta y ojos picaban como el demonio y acababa de salir de un auto en llamas, en lo único que podía pensar era que tenia los ojos mas hermosos y _verdes _que habia visto jamás, esos ojos que me veían con preocupación… y algo más. Aunque no estaba segura de que.

* * *

><p>Primer drabble escrito jamás por mí. Realmente lo escribí como en 15 minutos, así que no espero que sea algo muy bueno, además de que la última vez que publique algo que no fuera una traducción fue hace dos años, así que si hacemos cuantas no se ve muy alentador.<p>

Pero de todas formas espero que quien lea esto lo disfrute, o algo :)

Esta va a ser una serie de drabbles porque ame muchísimo esta serie y me tiene muy emocionada. Asi que aoreciaria mucho que se dieran el tiempo de comentarme para que pueda mejorar como escritora.

Nos leemos pronto

-**C**arolina


	2. How was your first day?

Los personajes e historia son propiedad de **Lisa Jane Smith. YO **solo juego con ellos y me divierto sin lucro alguno.

* * *

><p>I know, I know. Mucho tiempo sin pasar por aquí, pero ahora que ya estoy de vacaciones y for ever alone, tengo más tiempo para escribir.<p>

Espero que disfruten mucho de este mini drabble y comenten.Y aunque no se me ocurre quien quisiera copiar esto, just in case. Cualquier plagio parcial o total de esto, será castigado con mi poderoso puño. Srsly people, nada de plagios. Gracias :)

.

**How was your first day?**

**.**

Y aquí estábamos, en su carro. Justo después de que él me sacara del coche en llamas.

Sin olvidar que su novia acababa de_ ordenarle_ que me trajera a casa.

Estábamos discutiendo sobre lo que paso, y sus respuestas no tenían sentido en lo absoluto, cuando hizo la pregunta del millón.

—Así que ¿Cómo estuvo tu primer día?

Lo mire eséptica. ¿Enserio me estaba preguntando _eso_ de nuevo?

Pero después sonrió, con esa hermosa sonrisa de lado que lo hacía parecer un niño travieso, y no pude evitar corresponderla.

Simplemente nos quedamos ahí, mirándonos, sin que pudiera apartar mi mirada de la suya, _de nuevo_.

Fue cuando recorde que realmente no podía mirarlo de esa forma

—Así que ¿Cuánto llevan saliendo Diana y tú?— pregunté.

—Tres años

—Parece una chica muy linda

—Lo es— contestó.

Estaba por bajarme del auto cuando me habló sobre su padre. Y me recordó lo que había dicho '_Nuestras familias están escritas en las estrellas. Estamos predestinados'_

Y mientras me bajaba de su auto, y me preparaba para entrar a la casa y contarle a mi abuela lo que había pasado con mi auto. Me pregunté si eso era lo que me jalaba hacia Adam cada vez que estábamos juntos.

Que estuviera escrito en las estrellas.

* * *

><p>¿Reviews?<p>

-**C**arolina


End file.
